In recent years, we have seen the development and implementation of medical imaging apparatuses that perform CT (Computed Tomography), MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging), and the like. CT, MRI, and the like enable acquisition of digitalized high-resolution medical images in large amounts. In addition, medical images after being diagnostically interpreted by a radiologist are sequentially accumulated in PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication Systems) together with a diagnostic interpretation report. Meanwhile, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 for example, techniques have started to be developed for retrieving past medical images which are similar to a medical image of a diagnostic interpretation object from past cases accumulated in PACS to be used as a reference when newly performing a diagnostic interpretation.
However, further improvements are required.